Artur Weasley
(syn) George (syn) Angelina Weasley (synowa) Fred Weasley II (wnuczek) Roxanne Weasley (wnuczka) Ron (syn) Hermiona Granger (synowa) Hugo Weasley (wnuczek) Rose Weasley (wnuczka) Ginny (córka) Harry Potter (zięć) James Syriusz Potter (wnuczek) Albus Severus Potter (wnuczek) Lily Luna Potter (wnuczka) (brat) (szwagier) (szwagier) Muriel Weasley (ciotka) |krew=Czysta |tytuł= * Szef departamentu * Zdrajca krwi |pseudonim= * A.Weasley (dla Proroka Codziennego * Arnold Weasley (dla Proroka Codziennego |różdżka= Nieznana |bogin= |patronus=łasica |animag= |praca = * pracownik Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli * szef Biura Wykrywania i Konfiskaty Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej |przynależność= * Zakon Feniksa * Ministerstwo Magii ** Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli ** Biuro Wykrywania i Konfiskaty Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej * Rodzina Weasley'ów * Rodzina Prewett * Ród Blacków * Rodzina Longbottom * Ród Malfoy * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Gryffindor |aktor=Mark Williams |płeć = M |oczy = niebieskie |dom = Gryffindor }} Artur Weasley (ur. 6 lutego 1950 r.) — czarodziej czystej krwi. Syn Septimusa Weasleya i Cedrelli Weasley (z domu Black). Miał co najmniej dwóch braci (możliwe, że jednym z nich był Bilius Weasley). Mąż Molly Weasley ( z domu Prewett) i ojciec siedmiorga dzieci: Billa, Charliego, Percy'ego, Freda i Georga (bliźniacy), Rona oraz jedynej córki - Ginny. Dziadek dwunastu dzieci: Victoire Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Louisa Weasleya, Molly Weasley II, Lucy Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Freda Weasleya II, Huga Weasleya, Rose Weasley, Jamesa Pottera II, Albusa Pottera, Lily Potter II. Pracownik Ministerstwa Magii. Szef Biura Wykrywania i Konfiskaty Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej. Członek Zakonu Feniksa. Biografia Wczesne życie (1950- ok. 1968) Artur Weasley urodził się 6 lutego 1950 roku w Anglii jako syn Septimusa i Cedrelli Weasley (wydziedziczonej z Rodu Blacków) Szlachetny i starożytny ród Blacków Szósty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka). Jako, że jego matka pochodziła z Rodu Blacków Artur od urodzenia był spokrwniony z wieloma rodzinami czystej krwi w tym między innymi: rodziną Potter, rodziną Longbottom, rodziną Malfoy jednak jako, że rodzina Weasley była uważana za zdrajców krwi możliwe, że nie utrzymywali bliższych kontaktów. Artur miał przynajmniej dwóch braci, możliwe, że jednym z nich był Bilius Weasley, który zobaczył ponuraka. Nie wiadomo czy już jako dziecko Artur mieszkał w Norze. Prawdopodobnie tak. Możliwe, ze jego rodzina już wtedy była biedna. Artur był wychowywany z przeświadczeniem, że wszyscy nawet mugole są równi. Później to zaowocowało jego sympatią do osób pochodzenia mugolskiego. Latem 1981 roku Artur otrzymał sową list z wiadomością, że został przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jeśli nie odziedziczył po kimś różdżki to prawdopodobnie nabył ją u najlepszego brytyjskiego wytwórcy różdżek Ollivandera. Możliwe, że resztę wyposażenia szkolnego Artur nabył na Ulicy Pokątnej. Nie wiadomo czy posiadał jakieś zwierzęta. 1 września 1961 roku Tiara Przydziału przydzieliła Artura do Gryffindoru gdzie została przydzielona późniejsza żona Artura Molly Prewett. Nie wiadomo z kim dzielił dormitorium. Możliwe, że Ksenofilius Lovegood późniejszy przyjaciel rodziny Weasley już wtedy miał przyjacielskie stosunki z Arturem. Prawdopodobnie uczęszczali do Hogwartu od tego samego roku. Nie wiadomo na jakie zajęcia uczęszczał. Możliwe, że od trzeciego roku nauki Artur uczęszczał na mugoloznawstwo, na którym pogłębiał swoją wiedzę o mugolach. Około czerwca 1966 roku Artur Weasley zdawał SUMy. Nie wiadomo jednak na jakie oceny zdał egzaminy i na jakie przedmioty później uczęszczał. Podczas swojej nauki w Hogwarcie Artur zaczął się spotykać z Molly Prewett. Pewnej nocy spędził z nią uroczy wieczór. Niestety został złapany poza pokojem wspólnym Gryfonów. Woźny, Apollion Pringle, ukarał go dotkliwie tak, że do końca życia nosił blizny. Pod koniec swojego siódmego roku nauki zdawał egzaminy. Nie wiadomo na jakie oceny zaliczył owumety. Nie znane są jednak oceny z tych testów. Mając osiemnaście lat Artur tańczył wraz z Molly, na nieznanej imprezie, do piosenki Celestyny Warbeck pt. Kociołek pełny gorącej miłości. Bardzo mroźne Boże Narodzenie Szesnasty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) Pierwsza wojna czarodziejów Tuż po ukończeniu Hogwartu (na pewno przed 1970 rokiem) Artur poślubił Molly Weasley. Ślub odbył się szybki i po kryjomu z obawy przed wojną i Lordem Voldemortem. Artur nie był w porównaniu do braci swojej żony członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Nie wiadomo czy był w jakiś inny sposób zaangażowany w wojnę. Nieznane jest też miejsce pracy pana Weasleya. Możliwe, że już po skończeniu Hogwaru pracował w Ministerstwie Magii. Para wkrótce doczekała się syna. Na świat 29 listopada 1970 roku przyszedł Bill Weasley. Później Artur i Molly doczekali się pięcioro synów: Charlesa Weasleya (ur. 12 grudnia 1972 r.) Percy'ego Weasleya (ur. 22 sierpnia 1976 r.), bliźniaków: Freda i George Weasleyów (ur. 1 kwietnia 1976 r.) i Rona Weasleya (ur. 1 marca 1980 r.). i jednej córki Ginny Weasley (ur. 11 sierpnia 1981 r.). Wszystkie z dzieci państwa Weasley urodziły podczas pierwszej wojny. Około 1981 roku Artura Weasleya i jego rodzinę zaskoczyła przykra wiadomość. Bracia Molly Weasley, Gideon i Fabian Prewett zostali zabici z rąk śmierciożerców. Jednak ich śmierć była uznawana za bohaterską ponieważ aby ich zamordować potrzeba było pięciu śmierciożerców. Wojnę skończyło zniknięcie Lorda Voldemorta i morderstwo Jamesa i Lily Potterów. Ich syn, Harry Potter jako jedyny przeżył Avadę Kedavrę. Prawdopodobnie Artur Weasley uczestniczył w ogólnej radości po zniknięciu Czarnego Pana. Artura Weasleya bardzo zdenerwował fakt, że wielu śmierciożerców (w tym Lucjusz Malfoy) uniknęło Azkabanu twierdząc, że byli pod działaniem zaklęcia Imperius. Lata po wojnie W pewnym momencie po ukończeniu Hogwartu, a 1992 rokiem Artur Weasley zatrudnił się w Ministerstwie Magii w Urzędzie Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli. W nieznanym roku Artur Weasley ,po uprzednim sprawdzeniu czy jego czyn nie podlega naruszeniu prawa, zaczarował samochód marki Ford Anglia, żeby latał. Artur Weasley nie mógł być karany dopóki nie używał funkcji samochodu, która sprawiała, że auto latało. Około 1985 roku kiedy jego dwaj synowie- Fred i George prawie namówili najmłodszego syna Artura, Rona do złożenia przysięgi wieczystej pan Weasley dostał szału. Fred został surowo ukarany. Przed Bożym Narodzeniem w 1996 roku, Ron wspominał to wydarzenie mówiąc, że tylko ten jeden raz Artur Weasley wściekł się jak jego żona. Rok 1991 W 1991 roku czworo spośród siedmiorga dzieci Artura i Molly uczęszczało do Hogwartu co poważnie zmniejszyło budżet państwa Weasley. Artur Weasley wraz ze swą żoną na 25 grudnia pojechał do Rumuni w celu odwiedzenia swojego syna, Charlie'ego Weasleya, który opiekował się tam smokami. Rok 1992 thumb|Artur w księgarni Esy i Floresy W 1992 roku Artur Weasley w dalszym ciągu pracował w Ministerstwie Magii. 31 lipca jego trzej synowie - Fred, George i Ron- samodzielnie polecieli samochodem pana Weasleya do Little Whinging na Privet Drive 4, by uwolnić Harry'ego Pottera z domu jego wujostwa. Kiedy Molly Weasley opowiedziała o tym mężowi, który wrócił do domu po nocnej zmianie w Ministerstwie Magii ten nie zdenerwował się lecz bardzo się cieszył, że jego wynalazek działa. Dopiero kiedy jego żona zwróciła mu uwagę, że jego synowie zachowali się nieodpowiednio zwrócił im uwagę, że mogli zostać zauważeni przez jakiegoś mugola. Później Artur zadawał pytania Harry'emu Potterowi dotyczące zastosowania różnych mugolskich przedmiotów. Kilka dni później wraz ze swoją rodziną Artur Weasley udał się na Ulicę Pokątną. W księgarni Esy i Floresy, kiedy jego żona brała autograf od Gilderoy'a Lockharta Artur Weasley rozmawiał z rodzicami Hermiony Granger, którzy byli mugolami. Zadawał im pytania dotyczące zastosowania różnych mugolskich przedmiotów. Obok rodziny Weasley'ów stali Lucjusz i jego syn Draco. Lucjusz Malfoy szyderczo powitał Artura na co ten odpowiedział. Malfoy oczernił rodzinę Weasley'a i w niepostrzeżony sposób podrzucił córce Artura dziennik Toma Riddle'a z nadzieją, że czarnomagiczny przedmiot spowoduje wyrzucenie Artura Wesley'a z ministerstwa. Lucjusz zaczął kpić z Weasley'a pytając jaką ma korzyść z hańbienia tytułu czarodzieja czystej krwi. Artur zimno zaznaczył, że on ma inne poglądy na to co hańbi czarodzieja czystej krwi. Malfoy powiedział jednak, że zadawnienie się z mugolami- głową wskazał na państwo Granger- jest największą hańbą dla czarodziei. Słowa te spowodowały wielki gniew pana Weasley'a. Popchnął Lucjusza Malfoy'a na półki z książkami, które zwaliły im się na głowę. Mężczyźni zaczęli się bić na pięści. Rozdzielił ich dopiero Rubeus Hagrid. 1 września Artur wraz z rodziną udał się swoim latającym Fordem Anglia na Peron 9 i 3/4 gdzie wraz ze swoją żoną, odprowadzał dzieci, które podróżowały pociągiem do Hogwartu. Niestety nie zauważył, że jego najmłodszy syn, Ron, wraz ze swoim przyjacielem Harrym Potterem nie przeszedł przez barierkę. Zdesperowani chłopcy zamiast czekać na powrót z peronu rodziców Rona, "pożyczyli" samochód pana Weasley'a by dostać się do Hogwartu. Niestety zniszczyli samochód rozbijając się o Bijącą Wierzbę. Zobaczyło też ich kilku mugoli. Potem Artura Weasley'a czekało przez to dochodzenie w pracy. 1993 rok thumb|Artur rozmawia z Harrym o Blacku Na początku czerwca 1993 roku Artur Weasley wraz z małżonką został wezwany do Hogwartu z powodu swojej córki Ginny, która została porwana przez bazyliszka do Komnaty Tajemnic. Artur był bardzo zrozpaczony sytuacją i bardzo wdzięczny Harry'emu Potterowi gdy ten uratował jego córkę. Później zwrócił jej uwagę, że nie powinna ufać czemuś jeśli nie wie gdzie znajduję się jego mózg. Niemniej był jednak bardzo szczęśliwy, że jego córka przeżyła. Był też dumny ze swojego syna, Rona. W wakacje 1993 Artur Weasley wygrał na loterii organizowanej przez Proroka Codziennego 700 galeonów. Sumę tą przenzaczył na podróż w raz z całą rodziną do Egipt gdzie odwiedzili Billa Weasley'a. Pieniądze zostały też przeznaczone na drobne wydatki rodziny. Przykładowo Ron dostał nową szatę szkolną i różdżkę. Tego samego roku pod koniec lata Syriusz Black III uciekł z Azkabanu. Artur Weasley jako obyty w świecie czarodziej niewątpliwie słyszał o domniemanych zbrodniach Blacka. Niewątpliwie myślał podobnie jak reszta świata czarodziei, że Syriusz uciekł z więzienia by odszukać i zabić Harry'ego Pottera. By nie siać paniki wśród swojej rodziny i Harry'ego sprawę Syriusza wraz z żoną przedyskutował. Mimo iż Artur chciał wyjawić Potterowi prawdę, Molly go przekonała by ten nic nie mówił. Harry jednak podsłuchał ich rozmowę. Artur na stacji Kings Cross kiedy odprowadzał rodzinę na peron 9 i 3/4 zachwycał się pociągiem InterCity 125. Harry'emu udało się zaczepić Artura i oprosić o wyjaśnienia kim jest i czego chce od Pottera Syriusz Black. Pan Weasley z pewnymi oporami powiedział, że Black w przeszłości służył Voldemortowi i był wielkim zbrodniarzem. Artur prosił Harry'ego by pod żadnym pozorem nie szukał Blacka. 1994 rok thumb|left|Na mistzostwach świata w quidditchu w wakacje 1994 roku Arturowi udało się zdobyć bilety na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu dzięki temu, że pomógł Ottowi Bagmanow, który wpadł w niewielkie tarapaty z kosiarką. Ludo Bagman komentator widowiska jakim były Mistrzostwa podarował Arturowi kilka biletówk, które pan Weasley wykorzystał zabierając swoje dzieci i przyjaciół Rona - Hermionę Granger i Harry'ego Pottera - na Mistrzostwa. W celu zabrania Harry'ego Artur Weasley udał się wraz z synami do domu Dursley'ów przez sieć Fiuu. Chcąc się dostać na Privet Drivet w magiczny sposób Artur nie spodziewał się, że kominek Dursley'ów nie będzie podłączony do sieci Fiuu. Jego nagłe pojawienie się w kominie wujostwa Harry'ego spowodowało jego wysadzenie i zniszczenie salonu Dursley'ów. Zdenerwowało to bardzo wuja Harry'ego, który chciał onieśmielić Artura. Pan Weasley jednak nie poczuł się zawstydzony wręcz przeciwnie - uprzejmie konwersował z Dursley'em mimo iż on był bardzo zdenerwowany. Jego nagłe pojawienie się w kominie wujostwa Harry'ego spowodowało jego wysadzenie i zniszczenie salonu Dursley'ów. Zdenerwowało to bardzo wuja Harry'ego, który chciał onieśmielić Artura. Pan Weasley jednak nie poczuł się zawstydzony wręcz przeciwnie - uprzejmie konwersował z Dursley'em, mimo iż on był bardzo zdenerwowany. Kiedy Harry opuszczał dom Dursley'ów, a ci go nie pożegnali Artur bardzo oburzył się takim stanem rzeczy i wymógł pożegnanie na wujostwie Pottera. Niezbyt spodobało się to Dursley'om. Później wynikła jeszcze inna - tuż przed teleportacją siecią Fiuu synowie Artura Fred i George rozrzucili po podłodze Gigantojęzyczne Toffi, które bardzo chętnie zjadł łakomy Dudley. Spowodowało to urośnięcie jego języka na cztery stopy. Wywołało to panikę Dursley'ów. Artur Weasley zaofiarował im pomoc. Dursley'owie nie chętnie się zgodzili. Następnego dnia Artur i jego dzieci oraz Harry i Hermiona wstali o świcie by udać się na miejsce teleportacji świstoklika. W drodze na wzgórze spotkali Amosa Diggory'ego i jego syna - Cedrika. Razem szli na umówione miejsce. Podczas drogi Amos bardzo chwalił przed Arturem umiejętności gry w qudditcha. Po znalezieniu świstoklika i deportowaniu się rodzina Weasley rozdzieliła się z rodziną Diggory. Artur wraz z dziećmi udał się na pole namiotowe należące do pana Robertsa. Pan Weasley pogubił się w mugolskich pieniądzach więc Roberts założył, że jest on obcokrajowcem. Roberts Wspomniał, że w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia bardzo wielu ludzi przyjechało na pola namiotowe. Bardzo go to zastanawiało tym bardziej, że nie był on świadomy rozgrywających się Mistrzostw Świata. Tuż po rozmowie pojawił się pracownik Ministerstwa i zmodyfikował pamięć strażnikowi pola namiotowego. Arturowi wytłumaczył, że musi to robić kilka razy dziennie ze względu na ciekawość mugola. Artur rozlokował swoją rodzinę w pożyczonych od znajomego z pracy - Perkinsa - namiotach. Jeden z nich był dla mężczyzn, a drugi dla kobiet. W tym pierwszym unosił się niezbyt miły zapach. Kiedy Ludo Bagman pobierał zakłady Artur zakazał zakładać się swoim synom. Jednak Fred i George to zrobili łamiąc zakaz ojca. Tuż przed meczem pan Weasley widział różnych czarodziei pochodzących z innych krajów. Spotkał także kilku swoich znajomych. Kiedy rozbrzmiał gong Artur wraz z dziećmi udał się na stadion mistrzostw świata do loży gdzie siedziały największe "gwiazdy" świata czarodziei w tym minister magii, który zaczepił Harry'ego Pottera i uścisnął mu dłoń. Artur spotkał w loży Lucjusza Malofya i jego rodzinę. Lucjusz zdążył jeszcze przed meczem dwa razy wyśmiać rodzinę Weasley. Artur oglądał mecz Irlandia kontra Bułgaria i prawdopodobnie kibicował Irlandczykom. Kiedy Wiktor Krum złapał znicza, ale to Irlandczycy wygrali Artur wrócił do namiotów wraz z rodziną. Wśród kibiców rozpoczęła się zabawa, jednak nie uczestniczyła w niej rodzina Weasley. W pewnej godzinie porannej Artur obudził dzieci, bo grupa czarodziei w maskach podobnych do tych co nosili śmierciożercy porwała i uniosła w górę rodzinę pana Robertsa. Nakazał młodszej części swojej rodziny wraz z Harrym i Hermioną uciekać, a wraz z najstarszymi synami dołączył do grupy zwalczającej napastników. W tym czasie Hermiona, Harry i Ron zagubili się w lesie i byli świadkiem wyczarowania Mrocznego Znaku. Artur przybiegł na miejsce ich przesłuchania i zaprzeczał jakoby to Harry go wyczarował. Następnego dnia po ciężkiej nocy Artur wraz rodziną, Harrym i Hermioną deportował się świstoklikiem i powrócił do domu. We wrześniu 1994 roku rodzinę Weasley obiegła wieść, która bardzo zmartwiła Artura jak i jego rodzinę. Otóż Harry Potter zastał wybrany jako czwarty reprezentant w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. 1995 rok \thumb|Na Grimmauld Place 12 Na początku 1995 roku Artur wraz z rodziną kibicował Harry'emu Potterowi jednak ze względu na obowiązki w pracy nie pojawił się na żadnym ze zadań. Prawdopodobnie kiedy Artur usłyszał o powrocie Voldemorta się przeraził. Pewne jest natomiast, że uwierzył Harry'emu. W wakacje wstąpił wraz z rodziną do reaktywanego Zakonu Feniksa prowadzanego przez Dumbledore'a. Kiedy Knot zaczął podejrzewać pana Weasley'a o bliskie kontakty z Dumbledorem mianował Percy'ego młodszym asystentem ministra. Artur zamiast być dumnym ze swojego syna przejrzał plany ministra magii i nie był zadowolony przyjęciem posady przez Percy'ego. Wywołało to gniew syna Artura, który stwierdził, że jego ojciec nie ma ambicji i dlatego rodzina Weasley żyje w biedzie. Percy jeszcze tego samego dnia wyprowadził się z Nory i przeniósł do Londynu. Później Artur ilekroć ktoś wspominał o Percym wściekał się i łamał to co akurat trzymał w dłoniach. W pewnym momencie wakacji Artur wraz z rodziną przeniósł się do domu Syriusza Blacka i wykonywał zadania dla Zakonu. Jednym z takich zadań było pilnowanie drzwi do Sali Przepowiedni w Departamencie Tajemnic. Kiedy latem Harry'ego napadli dementorzy, a on sam został oskarżony o nielegalne użycie czarów poza szkołą, Artur wysłał list, w którym stanowczo zakazał opuszczać domu wujostwa. Po Harry'ego po trzech dniach od listu Artura przyleciała Straż Przednia, a on sam pojawił się w domu Syriusza w czasie zebrania, w którym uczestniczył Artur. Nie znany jest temat zebrania Zakonu. Możliwe, że dotyczyło ono pilnowania drzwi do Sali Przepowiedni w Departamencie Tajemnic. Artur bardzo się ucieszył na widok Harry'ego. Potem podczas kłótni, która wybuchła po skończonej kolacji, która dotyczyła uświadomienia Harry'ego w poczynaniach Voldemorta, Artur zgadzał się w pewnym stopniu z Syriuszem. Oboje sądzili, że Harry'emu należy się znać choć trochę prawdy. Artur poparł też swoich synów - Freda i George'a -, którzy sądzili, że im również należą się informacje dot. Czarnego Pana, bo są pełnoletni. Wywołało to gniew Molly. Artur odprowadził Harry'ego na przesłuchanie. Sam nigdy nie podróżował w niemagiczny sposób do Ministerstwa, ale twierdził, że Harry lepsze wrażenie wywrze przybywając na rozprawę w całkowicie niemagiczny sposób. Artur pojechał z Harrym metrem londyńskim. Pan Weasley bardzo ekscytował się tą przejażdżką i nie mógł odnaleźć w mugolskim środku transportu. Później wraz z Harrym dotarli do wejścia dla interesantów. Artur wpisał numer pozwalający dostać się do artium. W piątej części przygód Artur dołączył do nowo reaktywowanego Zakonu Feniksa, którego założycielem był Dumbledore. W czasie wakacji Percy pokłócił się z rodziną, a szczególnie z ojcem. Niedawno awansował na młodszego asystenta ministra. Percy myślał, że rodzina będzie zadowolona, lecz Artur podejrzewał, że Korneliusz Knot chce mieć szpiega w rodzinie Weasley. Syn obrażał ojca mówiąc, że ten nie ma ambicji i że jest idiotą popierającym Albusa Dumbledore. Po tym incydencie Percy wyprowadził się szybko i znalazł mieszkanie w Londynie. thumb|left|215px|Artur zaatakowany To właśnie Artur pod koniec wakacji odprowadził Harry'ego na przesłuchanie w Ministerstwie Magii w sprawie użycia przez niego zaklęcia patronusa w obecności mugola. Wtedy Harry pierwszy raz zobaczył drzwi od Departamentu Tajemnic. Po rozprawie Artur był zaskoczony, że Harry'ego przesłuchiwał cały Wizengramot. thumb|Artur i Nagini Na krótko przed Bożym Narodzeniem Artur został dotkliwie pogryziony przez Nagini, węża Voldemorta, który był zarazem jednym z siedmiu horkruksów Czarnego Pana. Stało się to, gdy był na służbie, pełniąc obowiązki wobec Zakonu. Pilnował on wtedy drzwi do Departamentu Tajemnic i tam właśnie stał się ten wypadek. Przeżył on tylko dzięki temu, że Harry'emu przyśniło się to i szybko została o tym zawiadomiona Minerwa McGonagall, a potem Albus Dumbledore. Artur trafił potem do Szpitala Świętego Munga na oddział Urazy Magizoologiczne. Następnego dnia odwiedziła go cała rodzina, Harry, Remus Lupin i Alastor Moody. Artur był tak zapatrzony w środki leczenia mugoli, że wykorzystał szwy. Za to musiał wysłuchać krzyków Molly. Harry Potter i Książe Półkrwi thumb|left|Artur idący do pracy W tej części Artur awansował na szefa biura Wykrywania i Konfiskowania Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej. Jego praca polegała na wykrywaniu i aresztowaniu ludzi sprzedający różne amulety np. na inferiusy, dementorów itp., które wcale nie działały. Stało się to niesamowicie popularne, gdy powszechnie wiadomo było o powrocie Voldemorta i istotach będących w jego władaniu. Tę promocję otrzymał od Rufusa Scrimgeour'a. W tym samym roku Nora zaczęła być Kwaterą Główną Zakonu Feniksa. Więc prawie zawsze można tam było spotkać Lupina czy Tonks. W wakacje Nora stała się nie tylko siedzibą Zakonu, ale także, kuthumb|Boże Narodzenie 1996 przerażeniu Molly, domem Fleur Delacour, która była narzeczoną jej syna Billa. Nora później została otoczona zaklęciami ochronnymi z powodu pobytu tam Harry'ego. Artur, gdy wracał z pracy często przynosił wieści o tym, że ktoś zaginął, znaleziono czyjeś ciało, lub że kogoś porwano, zanim zdążyły one trafić do Proroka Codziennego. Tak było na przykład z Garrickiem Ollivanderem. Podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia do Nory przybył Minister Magii Rufus Scrimgeour oraz Percy Weasley, miał thumb|left|W 1996być on pretekstem do tego, aby Rufus mógł porozmawiać z Harrym. Chciał bowiem, aby Potter reklamował Ministerstwo. Harry nie zgodził się. W Norze tymczasem Percy nie pogodził się z rodziną. Przez całe święta Harry próbował bezskutecznie wytłumaczyć Arturowi i Remusowi Lupinowi, że Malfoy ma jakiś związek z Czarną Magią. Artur nie chciał mu wierzyć, ponieważ przeszukał już raz Dwór Malfoy'ów i nie chciał robić tego po raz drugi. Niedługo po bitwie o Wieżę Astronomiczną Artur i Molly przybyli do Hogwartu, gdyż ich syn Bill został ciężko zraniony przez Fenrira Greybacka. Leżał on w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, gdzie opiekowała się nim Poppy Pomfrey. Artur i Molly martwili się, czy nie został on wilkołakiem, lecz Remus Lupin, który także się tam znajdował zapewniał, że tak się nie stało ponieważ Greyback nie był pod postacią wilkołaka. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci thumb|left|223px|Artur i Molly w 1997 Artur brał udział w transportowaniu Harry'ego Pottera z domu jego wujostwa do Nory. Ważne było, żeby młody Potter był w Norze w dniu swoich siedemnastych urodzin. Artur leciał ze swoim synem Fredem. Nad Little Whinging rozpętała się bitwa. Przybyli Śmierciożercy. W trakcie walki George Weasley stracił ucho, a Alastor Moody zginął, zabity przez samego Lorda Voldemorta. W niezbyt miłych nastrojach po śmierci kilka dni później odbyła się impreza urodzinowa z okazji siedemnastych urodzin Harry'ego Pottera. Następną dużą okazją był ślub Williama Weasleya i Fleur Delecour. Podczas wesela przybył patronus Kingsleya Shackebolta z thumb|Artur z Ronemwiadomością, że Minister Magii Rufus Scrimgeour nie żyje, ministerstwo padło i nadchodzą śmierciożercy. Nastąpiła szybka akcja ratunkowa, podczas której Harry, Ron i Hermiona rozpoczęli swoją wędrówkę w celu odszukania horkruksów. W Ministerstwie Magii panowała władza Lorda Voldemorta. Niewielu było takich ludzi jak Artur Weasley, który brzydził się przesłuchań mugolaków. Artur i Molly uciekli do domu Muriel po tym, jak Śmierciożercy dowiedzieli się, że Ron Weasley podróżuje w poszukiwaniu horkruksów z Harrym. thumb|left|Artur podczas Bitwy o Hogwart 2 maja 1998 roku nastąpiła Bitwa o Hogwart. Artur Weasley przyszedł do Hogwartu, aby wziąć udział w walce. Do Hogwartu przybył też Percy i przeprosił rodzinę za swoje zachowanie oraz dołączył do walki. Artur i Percy pokonali razem śmierciożercę, który był pod działaniem zaklęcia Imperius - Piusa Thicknesse'a. Następnie Artur był świadkiem, jak jego żona Molly pokonuje Bellatriks Lestrange, oraz jak Harry Potter zwycięża nad Lordem Voldemortem. Cała rodzina Weasley opłakiwała Freda Weasleya, który zginął w bitwie. Późniejsze życie Po wojnie Artur i jego żona zostali dziadkami. Mieli pięciu wnuków: Jamesa, Albusa, Louisa, Freda i Hugo, a także siedem wnuczek: Lily, Dominique, Victoire, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne i Rose. Wygląd thumb|Artur w Norze Artur miał rude włosy podobnie jak wszyscy Weasleyowie, chociaż od 1990 roku łysiał. Nosił okulary i miał niebieskie oczy. Nosił okulary. Był wysoki i chudy. Te cechy odziedziczyli po nim Ron, Bill i Percy. Najstarszy Weasley posiadał też gdzieś znamiona po karze, którą zafundował mu Apollion Pringle jeszcze w czasach Hogwartu. Kreacja filmowa W adaptacji filmowej serii Harry Potter w Artura Weasleya wcielił się brytyjski aktor Mark Williams. Filmowy Artur nie nosił okularów i nie był łysy. Wprost przeciwnie z każdą częścią miał coraz więcej włosów. Osobowość Artur w pierwszych częściach mógł być postrzegany jako zabawny, thumb|left|Artur i cud - londyńskie metroroześmiany mężczyzna. Jak wiadomo z książek, Pan Weasley miał zamiłowanie do przedmiotów codziennego użytku, stosowanych przez mugoli. Nie uważał, że są gorsi od czarodziejów, dlatego został uznany za zdrajcę krwi. Umiejętności magiczne thumb|Różdżka ArturaZaklęcia: Artur był bardzo dobry z zaklęć, umiał umieścić różne czry, uroki, zaklęcia na mugolskich przedmiotach. Widać to, kiedy zaczarował samochód, aby mógł latać i stać się niewidzialnym. Również był w stanie podrasować latający motocykl Syriusza, by "zionął" ogniem, jak u smoka. Był również w stanie wyczarować cielesnego patronusa w formie łasicy, a patronus jest bardzo zaawansowaną magią. Jako członek Zakonu Feniksa, był w stanie wysłać wiadomości za pomocą swojego Patronusa. Pojedynki: Artur był wykwalifikowanym wojownikiem, przeżył w bitwie o Siedmiu Potterów i został wybrany do poprowadzenia jednej z drużyn walczącej na terenie Hogwartu. thumb|Artur w czasie bitwy o Hogwart. Ostatecznie przeżył bitwę o Hogwart i wraz z synem Percy'm, wziął udział w pojedynku z Pius'em Thicknesse'm (był pod działaniem Imperiusa) w drugiej połowie walki. Niewerbalna Magia: Artur był w stanie wykonać niewerbalnie zaklęcie Reparo. Transmutacja: Pan Weasley okazał się dobry w transmutacji. Był on w stanie wyczarować kilka krzeseł dla swojej rodziny, kiedy oni odwiedził go w Szpitalu Św Munga. Teleportacja: Artur okazał się specjalistą w aportacji, mówiono, że Artur teleportował się z małym hukiem; większość czarodziejów deportuje się z wielkim hukiem. Relacje Rodzina Weasleyów thumb|left|Rodzina Weasleyów w gazecie podczas wycieczki w Egipcie. Z rodziną Weasley i Black Nie znane są relację między Arturem, a jego rodzicami i dwoma braćmi. Możliwe, że znając charakter Artura były bardzo dobre. Pewne jest natomiast, że nie utrzymywał kontaktu z rodziną od strony matki, ponieważ rodzina Blacków postrzegała Weasley'ów jako zdrajców krwi. Relacje między Arturem, a rodziną jego ojca nie są znane. Prawdopodobnie były dobre. Z Molly Weasley Artur poznał Molly już w Hogwarcie. W pewnym momencie zakochał się w niej. Często się spotykali. Kilka razy Artur przez spotkania z nią "zarobił" szlaban. Tuż po zakończeniu Hogwartu poślubił Molly, która w 1996 roku twierdziła, że ożenił się z nią bo oboje byli dla siebie stworzeni. Wraz z nią doczekał się siedmiorga dzieci i dwanaścioro wnucząt. Artur bardzo kochał Molly. Zawsze o nią dbał i chciał by jej się żyło jak najlepiej. Artur zawsze był postrzegany jako kochający mąż i ojciec. Ożenił się z Molly, którą bardzo mocno kochał. Weasleyowie byli ubogą rodziną, ale Artur prawie zawsze chodził wesoły. Z Molly rzadko się kłócił, te nieliczne przypadki to np. wtedy, gdy Fred i George razem z Ronem polecieli po Harry'ego do Dursley'ów. Zamiast bury, Artur prawie synów pochwalił, co nie podobało się małżonce. w 1995 roku powstał konflikt między Arturem, a Percym. Percy uważał, że racje ma Korneliusz Knot, a Harry kłamie. Jednak cała rodzina wspierała Pottera. W 1998 roku Percy zrozumial swój błąd i powrócil do miłych kontaktów z rodziną. Oprócz tej sytuacji, nie ma większych sporów w rodzinie Weasleyów.thumb|Rodzice Artura na drzewie Blacków Niewiadome są kontakty między Arturem, a rodzicami - Cedrellą i Septimusem Weasley. Prawdopodobnie były one dobre. Artur na pewno bardzo kochał swoje wnuczęta, a było ich dużo, aż dwanaścioro: Louis, Dominique, Victoire, Albus, James, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne oraz Fred. Harry Potter thumb|left|118px|Harry Potter Harry Potter miał zawsze bardzo dobre stosunki z panem Weasleyem. Ten bardzo lubił go pytać o różne mugolskie sprawy. Artur niepokoił się o Harry'ego, kiedy Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu. Powiedział do młodemu Potterowi, aby nigdy nie szukał Blacka. Weasley jeszcze bardziej pokochał Harry'ego, kiedy ten uratował mu życie w 1996 roku, widząc we śnie atak Nagini. Cała rodzina zresztą była wdzięczna młodemu Potterowi za to, że uratował życie już trzem osobom po incydencie z zatrutym miodem pitnym, kiedy to Harry w ostatnim momencie wrzucił bezoar do ust Rona. Molly powiedziała kiedyś, że kocha Harry'ego jak syna. Możliwe, że zwłaszcza po ataku Nagini Artur czuł to samo. Niewątpliwie Harry bardzo kochał Weasleyów ponieważ zastępowali mu rodzinę. Kilka lat po Bitwie o Hogwart Potter ożenił się z Ginny Weasley, jedyną córką Weasleyów. Hermiona Granger thumb|Hermiona Hermiona jako przyjaciółka Harry'ego i Rona spędzała dużo czasu w Norze. Robiła z Weasleyami zakupy na ulicy Pokątnej. Spędziła z nimi Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu w 1994 roku. Tak jak Harry, Hermiona wychowała się u mugoli, dlatego Artur zasypywał ją pytaniami o świecie bezmagicznych ludzi. W przyszłości Granger wyszła za Rona Weasleya i mieli dwójkę dzieci - córkę Rose i syna Hugo. Albus Dumbledore thumb|left|Dumbledore Dumbledore byl największym czarodziejem wszechczasów, dlatego Artur i cała jego rodzina mieli do niego wielki szacunek. Należeli do Zakonu Feniksa, a Albus cenił Artura, dlatego, poprosił go o pełnienie warty obok Departamentu Tajemnic, kiedy napadła go Nagini. Było to zadanie niewątpliwie ważne. Artur był zawsze bardzo wierny dyrektorowi. Ufał mu bardzo mocno i uwierzył Harry'emu i Dumbledore'owi, że Voldemort się odrodził, więc wstąpił do Zakonu Feniksa. Lucjusz Malfoy thumb|195px|Lucjusz Malfoy Stosunki między tymi dwoma panami były bardzo złe. Lucjusz uważał Artura za kogoś gorszego, ponieważ był biedniejszy. Uważał też, że Weasleyowie są tak zwanymi zdrajcami krwi. Najważniejszym dowodem była bójka w księgarni Esy i Floresy w II tomie, kiedy Artur i Lucjusz pokłócili się na temat tego, co hańbi czarodzieja. Przed tą walką Lucjusz zrobił bardzo ważną rzecz, patrząc na późniejsze wydarzenia - włożył stary dziennik Toma Riddle'a do sterty książek Ginny. Dziennik ten okazał się jednym z horkruksów Voldemorta, czyli przedmiotem, w którym Czarny Pan ukrywał cząstkę swojej duszy, a który został zniszczony przez Harry'ego. Obaj mężczyźni pracowali w Ministerstwie Magii, dobrze się znali. Remus Lupin Remus i Artur prawdopodobnie byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Możliwe, że spotkali się po raz pierwszy w czasie II wojny czarodziejów kiedy to wspólnie aktywnie uczestniczyli w działającej przeciw Voldemortowi organizacji jaką był Zakon Feniksa. Artur zawsze serdecznie odnosił się do Remusa. Zgadzali się w wielu sprawach. Remus w 1995 roku odwiedził Artura w szpitalu gdzie Artur przebywał po ataku Nagini. Rubeus Hagrid Korneliusz Knot Perkins Artur Weasley pracował wraz z Perkinsem w Departamencie Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli. Możliwe, że obojga łączyła przyjaźń ze względu na wspólne miejsce pracy i prawdopodobne zainteresowania produktami mugoli ze strony Parkinsa. Pewne jest natomiast, że ich relacje były serdeczne gdyż Perkins w 1994 roku pożyczył Arturowi namiot i był obecny na ślubie syna Artura Weasley'a w 1997 roku. Nie wiadomo czy Perkins przeżył wojnę i czy utrzymywał dalsze kontakty z rodziną Artura i samym Arturem. Inni thumb|left|Hagrid miał zawsze dobre stosunki z Arturem Artur miał dobre stosunki z większością ludzi. Lubiło go dużo pracowników Ministerstwa Magii. Miał też poważanie w Zakonie Feniksa np. bardzo dobre stosunki łączyły go z Rubeusem Hagridem, który był zapraszany na wiele różnych imprez jak siedemnaste urodziny Harry'ego oraz Boże Narodzenie. Wiele wskazuje na to, że Hagrid był znany w rodzinie Weasleyów już wcześniej, ponieważ znał ich w 1992 roku. Artur znał i przyjaźnił się z wieloma różnymi ludźmi jak Kingsley Shacklebolt, Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin, Nimfadora Tonks i Alastor Moody. Ciekawostki * Artura Weasleya gra brytyjski aktor Mark Williams we wszystkich filmach z serii o Harrym Potterze (oprócz Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny) * W odróżnieniu od książki w adaptacjach filmowych Artur nie nosi okularów. * Pierwotnie postać pana Weasleya miała być uśmiercona przez Nagini, ale J.K. Rowling oszczędziła go, stwierdzając, że był on jednym z niewielu dobrych ojców w serii. * Na początku autorka miała zamiar zamiast Syriusza Blacka uśmiercić Artura. * W VII części gry na wideo opartej na filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część I to Artur czyta testament Albusa Dumbledore'a, a nie Rufus Scrimgeour, jak to było przedstawione w filmie i książce * Początkowo to on, a nie Remus miał zginąć. * Jego marzeniem było dowiedzenie się czemu samoloty latają bez użycia magii. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) '' * ''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * Lego Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter Figurki LEGO * ''Pottermore '' de:Arthur Weasley en:Arthur Weasley fr:Arthur Weasley ru:Артур Уизли it:Arthur Weasley ja:アーサー・ウィーズリー et:Arthur Weasley Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Brytyjczycy